


Fauda No More

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, post 13x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: A Ziva le apasionaba aquella serie. A Tony le inquietaba.





	Fauda No More

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya he dicho otras veces, no acepto el final de Tiva ni que Ziva esté muerta. Esta historia podría considerarse quizá una continuación de mis fics _Cerrando el círculo_ y _Constantes_ , pero se puede leer de forma independiente. Gracias a mi socia, Ati, por el beteo. El título viene de la serie que cito sin nombrar, que es _Fauda_.

Los títulos de crédito echaron a rodar. Servicial como siempre, Netflix les propuso ver el siguiente capítulo tras una corta espera. Tony echó mano del móvil y rechazó la oferta. Había que admitir que McTecnología tenía sus momentos buenos, el cacharro que le había comprado para sacarle partido a la tele y su suscripción sin moverse del sofá era todo un descubrimiento.

A su lado, Ziva bostezó y se desperezó, robándole con ello un poco de manta. Era una ladrona experta, también por las noches. No era inusual que se despertase de madrugada y se encontrase protegido únicamente por el pijama. Eso cuando la pasión no les dejaba demasiado cansados y se molestaba en ponérselo.

—¿Seguro que te gusta, Tony? Si no, podemos dejarla.

Su ninja de la estrella de seis puntas en el pecho siempre tan observadora. Por ella habían empezado aquella serie israelí mitad en hebreo, mitad en árabe que a ratos se le antojaba una ensalada de tiros y explosiones con cierto trasfondo realista sin buenos ni malos absolutos. A Ziva parecía encantarle, se pasaba el rato haciendo pequeños apuntes y matizando detalles aquí y allá para que él la comprendiera mejor. A Tony, por su parte, le perturbaba. Y no precisamente porque tuvieran que bajar el volumen a ratos, no fueran a despertar a Tali, cuyo cuarto compartía tabique con el salón.

—No sé cómo podíais. No sé cómo pueden.

Ziva se apoyó en su hombro para poder contemplarlo más de cerca con el gesto colmado de curiosidad. No había captado a qué se refería. Tony le apartó un rizo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—Es todo tan… Toda esa gente es gente normal en una situación anormal, tratando de seguir adelante con su vida y…

Suspiró y se frotó la cara, empezaba a sonar como Brad Pitt al final de  _ La sombra del diablo _ . Sería la última cerveza que se había tomado y que había sentido que estaba de más en cuanto se le había asentado en el estómago. Iba un poco pasado, pero no importaba; Ziva estaba sobria. Desde su reencuentro habían acordado que al menos uno de los dos evitaría el alcohol siempre, de modo que pudiera hacerse cargo del coche si la niña les necesitaba. Por el momento no había sido necesario, pero esa puñetera cabra loca había salido a su madre y era cuestión de tiempo. Aún no había descubierto cómo, pero de alguna manera, en un descuido de segundos, Tali la exploradora, como la llamaba para hacerla rabiar de vez en cuando, se había encaramado a un árbol del parque y se quejaba en su pastiche idiomático de que no sabía bajar. En lugar de salvarla sin más, mamá le había ido indicando cómo descender sin matarse, muy de su estilo.

—Tony—lo devolvió al presente—, lo normal es una ilusión. Lo que es normal para la araña es el caos para la mosca.

Y, como remate, un besito en los labios. Tony no podía parar de mirarla de hito en hito.

—Espera un segundo, ¿me acabas de citar a Morticia Addams?—Ziva se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona—Bah, no sé ni por qué me sorprendo. Seguro que de pequeña eras fan de Miércoles.   
—Me caía bien.   
—Explica muchas cosas—Ziva asintió. Le brillaban los ojos de sueño—. Anda, ¿nos vamos a la cama?   
—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?   
—Y ahora, ¿ _ El libro de la selva _ de Disney?—Ziva se rio con ganas— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Ziva?   
—Venga ya, Tony. No ibas a ser el único cinéfago de la familia.   
—Es cinéfilo.   
—No, en tu caso no. Tú devoras las películas. Cinéfago.   
—Está bien, pues el cinéfago de la familia te pregunta si nos vamos a la cama. Empiezas a tener cara de querer soñar con los angelitos, con AK-47 o con lo que sea que soñéis las máquinas de matar, ¿vamos?

Ziva se hizo la remolona unos instantes más. Cuando ya parecía a punto de aceptar, Tony le leyó en el rostro que estaba a punto de soltar otra de sus frases lapidarias, pero no imaginaba cuál:

—Como desees.


End file.
